Stood Up
by DJ Dubois
Summary: An AU version to StDwhat happens with the new guy not Eric the Synthodrone asks Kim to the Prom? What will Ron do? And what kind of surprises await? KimRon KimOC RonYori Please R & R!
1. A visit to Yamanuchi

Stood Up

DJ Duncan

August 2007

Pairings: Kim/Ron, Kim/Rick (my OC) and Ron/Yori. Rufus pals around with just about everyone so he's an equal opportunity shipping mole rat (well except where Camille Leon's cat, Debutante, is concerned).

Notes Part 1: This story is an AU-version of "So the Drama" so there is no "Little Diablo" plot, infamous secret password contest, Kid's poker game or Drakken synthodrone involved.

In other words: a simple date to the Prom. But when a new guy takes Kim, will Ron end up out in the cold? Read on and see….

Notes Part 2: Also a word of thanks to three writers—JPMod, cpneb and Bubbahotek who's own Ron/Yori's stuff is awesome. Thanks, folks! Hope this piece measures up to your stuff.

Notes Part 3: Kim Possible and her cohorts belong to Disney. Rick is my character. Since this one is my first 'straight' (non-xover) KP story, please r &r!

Chapter 1

[Nakasumi Toy Factory—right after Shego's realization about the 'hair dryer'

In the aftermath of the battle, a silence hung over the Tokyo downtown area. The ruckus in the skies above had ended with several loud billboards' explosions, the floats being damaged and some scraped building facades. However, the main objective, saving the toy master had been accomplished.

For Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, it was just another day in their life. For the previous ten minutes, they had waved to the crowd to acknowledge their fans. As they hopped off the float, they noted that the police were already hauling off Drakken's ninja cronies to jail.

"That's that. Now to find a ride home," she indicated while rubbing her hands together.

"Yeah that," he agreed anxiously. Actually, since they were on this side of the Pacific, he had plans of his own for a certain side trip. "Why don't we…umm…thank _Nakasumi-San _and head north if you get my drift? We can a plane ride there."

"North?" She frowned and her eyes narrowed. "Ron, we need to get back to Middleton!" She fished in her mind for _any _excuse to avoid a certain ninja school.

"KP, come on! Oh fine. Don't take _my _suggestions seriously," he sighed, bowing his head. While he cared about her and she was his BF, she could take a suggestion from him once in a while. "I'm going to return these jeans to the guy who lent them to me and buy another pair before we split. Wonder how much the Ron-Man can get with a good ol' American dollar?"

"Wade, what's the sitch on the ride front?" she asked the genius over her Kimmunicator.

The younger teen shrugged and typed away on his computer. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hate to say this, Kim, but I've got nothing until tomorrow night coming back from Tokyo. Maybe Ron can hook you up with something from _the secret place."_

She fumed. "Fine."

"Careful, Kim," Wade advised with a touch of teasing. "You're not _jealing_, are you?"

"What me?" She scoffed. "Ron's not my BFBF! I could care less what he does up there!"

"Yeah. I thought so," Wade grinned as he typed on the keys.

She curled her lip. "I so don't need this right now!" She looked around for Ron but didn't see him at first. "Where'd Ron go?"

"Looks like he's beaten you to the punch. Check to your left about fifty yards. Have fun in the mountains," Wade advised before signing off.

"Have fun in the mountains, he says." She scowled. "Yeah right." She felt a familiar tugging at her pant leg and saw Rufus trying to get her attention. "Hey, Rufus, where's Ron?"

"Over t'ere!" the mole rat indicated, pointing with his left forepaw toward where his human waited for them by the dark limousine.

"Maybe letting Ron do something pays off once in a while," she admitted to herself while heading over to the car. "Where did you find this?"

"They'll explain inside," her partner declared while getting in and waiting until she followed him.

Once inside the car, the driver lowered the partition between the seats. "Please sit back, Miss Possible and _Stoppable-San. _We will be at the base of Yamanuchi in 75 minutes. If you would like some of your American orange juice, you can find some in the seat pocket in front of you. Please buckle up." With that, he hit the gas and they drove off into the night.

[Bend in the Road—Base of Yamanuchi Mountain

As promised, the driver stopped at the bend in the road and dropped the two teenagers off. With that, the car turned around and sped back toward Tokyo.

"Nice guy. Now what, O' Mighty Travel Guide?" she supposed sarcastically.

He grinned and shrugged. "It will be our honor to walk of course. Follow me, KP." He flicked on his flashlight and headed up the path.

"Our honor to walk?" she inquired. "What's up with that?"

"Hey, while you gals were ogling Hirokata, Rufus and I were getting some real exercise and impressing the ladies in the process." He looked toward his left pants' pocket. "Isn't that right, Rufus?"

"Sorta," Rufus hedged.

"This I have to hear," she insisted as they kept going.

"Not much to tell. Yori met me at the airport. We got a ride back here. I had to carry my luggage up the mountain. The end," he reported. "Of course, the women were impressed by the manly feat of endurance."

"Oh yeah, I'll bet," she replied cynically.

"Yok it up, KP. I did impress people here," he insisted while leading them toward a cave in the rock face. "Let me go first."

"I think I can handle this…." She started to step in front of him.

As she did so, two ninja stepped into view, blocking the way.

"Great! A reception committee!" she hissed.

"Guys, guys, can you tell Sensei that _Stoppable San_ and a friend are here please? Thanks," Ron interjected.

Seeing their fellow student, the two guards bowed and waved the duo on through before retreating back into the shadows.

"You see, KP? Gotta have the magic password," he told her before tripping on a plant root and ripping his pants on a sharp rock. "Hey! OW!"

"Oh yeah. Like open pants says me," she cracked. "Quite the sitch, Ron." She smirked. "Come on, _Ladies' man_."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled while hurrying to catch up.

[Twenty minutes later—gates of the school

Kim and Ron stepped off of the rope bridge over the canyon and through the mists to Yamanuchi's front gates.

"This is it. Boo Yeah!" he cheered.

"Down, Boy. You want to wake everyone up?" she chided, hoping that Sensei might arrange for a quick escape out of here before Ron could find Yori.

The gates opened with a large creak, allowing them to enter the courtyard. As they did so, all seemed quiet on the surface.

"Weird," she remarked.

"We're being watched, KP. Count on it," he advised her as they headed for the central building.

"You are gaining awareness. Excellent, _Stoppable San. _Welcome back to both you and Kim Possible," Sensei complimented before they exchanged mutual bows of greeting.

"Thanks for the ride here, Sensei," she expressed.

"Just the first stage of the journey. Our jet will bring you back to Colorado within the hour. Meantime, I insist that you both have a cup of tea."

_Within the hour, huh? _She smiled at those words. _Maybe I can pry Ron out of here after all! _They followed the aged teacher into the central building and toward his quarters.

"You are both to be congratulated. Those ninjas you defeated are not to be trifled with. Very skilled although a dishonor to us all. Working for the blue-skinned _gaijin_….." Sensei shuddered.

"Especially the sumo abomination. _Domo, Stoppable San, _for dealing with his ilk in a manner he deserved."

"Hey, nobody takes my ninja brothers and sisters in vain, I say," Ron replied confidently.

Kim shook her head. As much as she hated to admit it, her senses told her that her best friend seemed more at home here than in Middleton. _Cool it, Possible! All the more reason to get him out of here._

"This way," Sensei instructed while swinging the doors open to his private quarters. "Ah she prepared the tea."

"_She_?" Kim and Ron echoed, reacting in their own ways.

In front of them, Yori had poured several cups of tea. "Greetings, _Stoppable San_, Kim Possible. Please sit and enjoy."

Ron had to restrain himself, remembering the Japanese customary restraint. "Good to see you too, Yori." He grinned.

"Once again, _Stoppable San, _you prove your bravery and do our school proud," the female ninja declared.

"Indeed, Yori," Sensei concurred, allowing her to express her pride in the one she was secretly fond of. "One must remember Kim Possible's role in saving _Nakasumi-San _as well."

"They are a team, Sensei, of course," she accepted the critique at the end.

Kim fought to keep the smirk off of her face. _And don't you forget that, Sister! _

Yori sighed, being once again reminded that Fortune conspired to keep her from true love. Still, she wouldn't allow her sadness to ruin the mini-celebration or Sensei's congratulations to Ron for a job well done. "I would present him with something however, Sensei, if I may be excused for a minute?"

"Of course," the teacher agreed before explaining, "_Stoppable San, _you must learn to be more careful with your clothes. A snake that sheds its skin during battle is fated to lose more times than not."

"_Hai, Sensei." _Ron nodded, taking the advice in glumly. He felt bummed that they wouldn't be able to stay the night so that he and Yori could at least talk before the departure.

"Good luck on that one," Kim interjected.

"And a head of the pack that does not listen to its members will not stay in its role either," Sensei added calmly. "_Stoppable San _accepts the role you give him, Kim Possible." He took a sip from his cup. "I just offer you words for consideration."

"He's my partner. I listen," she replied just as evenly.

Before the discussion could go any further, Yori hustled back with a small bundle. "For you, _Stoppable San._"

"For me? Aw, you shouldn't have!" he exclaimed before unwrapping the tissue paper and finding two pairs of beige cargo pants in his size with expert stitching and very subtle patching.

"I _reinforced _them to suit your American style of fighting, _Stoppable San._" Her eyes sparkled at him before she added a soft chuckle.

"This is so cool. I really appreciate this!" Ron expressed enthusiastically.

Kim crossed her arms and had to really restrain herself from rolling her eyes. _And she does his sewing for him too? Oh gag me now! _

"It is a small thing to do for a classmate, _Stoppable San_," Yori replied, deflecting the praise while enjoying it. "We owe you that and more for your assistance in the past. Of course, that goes for Kim Possible as well."

"Of course," Kim responded, trying not to let her temper get the best of her at _that _remark. Rather she drank her tea and didn't say much more than that.

[Forty five minutes later

After finishing their tea, the two guests departed after the usual perfunctory good byes. Sensei had walked them downstairs to the hangar where the jet awaited them.

As the craft streaked from its mountainside nest toward the Pacific to the east, Yori followed its flight from the courtyard. _ May you be well, Stoppable San, in all things. _

From her right, she heard the nightingale singing along with its counterparts from the early morning.

_ Exercises will start soon and Sensei will be counting on me! _She bowed to the birds for their gentle reminder and headed for her quarters to get what sleep she could before the next day's start.


	2. Rick

Chapter 2

[Middleton High School—Two Days Later

Frazzled from sleeping through her alarm, Kim rushed to her locker, hoping to beat the crunch and slide into home room before the bell went off. Since getting back from Japan, she'd alternated between sleep and finishing her paper/geometry homework nightmare. _I really need a system of dealing with jet lag better!_

"Hey, girl!" Monique cheered while walking up to her locker. "Settle that business in Japan?"

"No big. Dealt with some ninjas and Shego." Kim grabbed the books for the first three periods and slammed her locker door shut. "We need to get to home room."

The African-American girl glanced at her watch and then at her best friend with an arched brow. "You definitely need a new watch." She showed her friend the time. "We still have ten minutes yet. Chill!"

"Yeah, I guess." Kim leaned back and breathed a sigh of relief. As she did so, the Kimmunicator beeped at her. "Hey, Wade."

"Hi, Kim. Global Justice wanted you to know you and Ron are going to be working with a new agent. His name is Rick Trouseau."

"What's Dr. Director's sitch? She knows that Ron and I work alone." Kim rolled her eyes. "I smell Will Du all over this! UGH!"

As she said that, the girls on both sides of the hall stopped chattering and stared at something or _someone _coming down the hall. Sounding soft at first, the sighs gained volume as they approached.

"Kim, you've got to see this bad boy! I am from SO to WHOA!" Monique declared in awe.

"Later, Mon. Wade and I have to talk about this new agent guy," Kim insisted.

The source of the disturbance stopped right at their side. He stood about 6' 2" with brown hair and hazel eyes. While not exactly muscle bound, one could tell that he was toned and in great shape under his button down shirt and casual slacks.

"Uh, Kim, turn around," Wade advised.

"Why? I….." The teen heroine spun around to give the intruder a piece of her mind. Upon seeing him however, the words died in her throat and her jaw dropped. "Uh, hi there."

"Hi. I'm Rick Trouseau. Sorry about the sudden appearance and everything. You're Kim Possible, right?" Rick introduced himself. "Have to say I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"You…uh…have?" Kim asked, feeling herself degenerating into a crushing sheep faster than you can say "no big."

"Sure. Mr. Barkin put me in Room 227. Can you point the way for me?" he requested.

"I'm in Room 227. Mind walking with me?" she asked and admittedly sounding lame to herself.

"Thanks, Kim," he expressed while walking toward the room in question.

Even as the duo headed off, Ron rushed up to the locker, wanting to catch Kim before getting to his home room. Seeing that she'd left the locker open and computer on, he asked Wade, "What's going on?"

"Hey, Ron. Kim met the new GJ agent in town, Rick Trouseau. Apparently, he's your new handler," the genius explained.

"New _what_?" he blurted out. "Great. Another headache." He heard the warning bell ring. "Gotta run! Catch you later!" He shut the computer off and locked the locker door. "Great!" He rushed into his home room right before Ms. Tarkin shut the door. "Hey, Ms. T! Thanks!"

"Don't mention it, Ronald," the older woman noted before heading for the front.

As he slid into the last available seat, he tried to ignore Bonnie Rockwaller who was grinning at him coldly. Given the fact she considered him a loser and below the lowest rank on the school's food chain, he was admittedly a bit put off by that but ignored her.

"Hey, Stoppable, you missed K walking off with the new guy," she told him.

"New guy? Oh right—Bonnie, you don't know the whole story. KP's trying to help him around school is all. I'm sure Rick's cool and all that."

"That's not how it looked though. K was all tongue tied and dropped _everything_! You've been replaced, _LOSER_!" she taunted.

The other girls in the class snickered coldly at him as well.

He glared at Bonnie. "I HAVE NOT BEEN REPLACED!"

"Ron, please!" the teacher chided. "As for you, Bonnie, do not incite him!"

Bonnie took the lecture in stride. "Sorry, Ms. Tarkin." As the teacher turned her back, she smirked at him again to push the dagger in deeper.

Ron put his head down on the desk. Right now, he should've been thinking about English and Geometry. However, all he could think about was getting to the bottom of things with Kim and this Rick guy. _Be cool, Ron. It'll be okay! KP's got a good head on her shoulders. _

[Lunch Period—Cafeteria

After waiting by her locker for about ten minutes, Ron headed for the cafeteria. After all, it was cheese pizza day and it wouldn't do for him to miss the fare. He grabbed a tray and headed through the line.

At the smell of the Blessed Cheese, Rufus popped his head out and took a deep whiff. "CHEESE!"

"Enjoy, Buddy!" he assured his companion.

The cafeteria lady rolled her eyes at the sight of him. She served up four slices and handed the plate to him.

"Thank you, _Garcon,_" he complimented while heading to his usual table. "Hey, Monique, what's shaking?"

"Waiting on Kim and Rick. How was Japan? You really ought to try one of our belts. Snug fit or your money back," she replied pleasantly. Despite the fact he did often gross her out with what and how he ate, she knew that he was a nice guy.

"I took out a sumo ninja, bowled the others over and helped Kim save the day. Just another day for the Ron-Meister," he bragged while he and Rufus started in on their pizza feast.

"You have your way of doing that all right, Guy," she concurred with a giggle. "Speakin' of Kim, there she is."

He saw his best friend and partner enter the room with the new guy. While he expected that, he didn't expect to see her looking absently at him. _What the? _

"Ron, hey, head in the game!" Monique insisted while shaking him. "That is so gross!"

"What?" he asked before realizing his mouth was open. "Sorry." He swallowed hard and sipped angrily on his soda. He watched Kim and Rick through the line, forgetting about his pizza.

Always on the awares (even in mid-cheese gorging), Rufus couldn't believe how out of character his human was acting. "Cheese! Cheese!"

"Later," Ron insisted; his eyes narrowing. He couldn't believe how Kim was all glassy-eyed at the sight of this new handler guy.

"Uh, Ron, what's with the green?" Monique wondered, trying to avert a major train wreck coming down the tracks.

"Guy should be acting professional," he retorted sharply while cramming a pizza slice into his mouth.

"Uh oh!" Rufus winced while slapping his paw over his face. He couldn't bear to watch this scene.

"Hi, guys! This is Rick Trouseau, the new GJ handler. Rick, Ron Stoppable. Ron, this is Rick," Kim introduced.

"Hey, Rick," Ron answered flatly while shaking the other man's hand.

"Good to meet you, Ron. Hope it's okay if Kim's been showing me around like this. She said you wouldn't mind," Rick explained with a smile.

"Me? NAH! What's to mind?" Ron inquired. "What's going on with GJ that we need a handler and all that?"

"Ron, stop it!" Kim chided. "Rick's got a great record. Wade pulled it up for me during study hall."

"I was hoping that we could all work together," Rick explained. "Dr. Director felt you could use some back up. I've been in on some big busts. I wouldn't get in the way….."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ron, it would be nice to have a third person on the missions!" Kim argued. "Besides, he and I were going to go to Bueno Nacho this afternoon. Wanna come with?"

He shook his head. _She wants a third person when he's a hunk. When it's Yori, she has a fit. Man, this sucks! _"Sure, KP. That's cool."

"Maybe I should just back off," Rick suggested.

"That's okay, Rick. Ron's just in some bad mood. Don't worry. We can all hang together some other day. Meantime, you and I are still on," Kim insisted. "Hey, it's a nice day. Maybe you and I can eat outside?"

"I'd like that. Good to meet you, Ron. Hope you're feeling better," Rick concluded before leaving for the outside tables.

Ron shoved the rest of his pizza aside and put his head in his hands. From the side of his vision, he could see Bonnie's frigid smirk. "The rest is yours, Buddy." He conceded the last three slices to Rufus.

The mole rat hesitated, not wanting to benefit overly much from his friend's despair but finished the feast. "Sowwy." He hopped back in his travel pocket.

"Glad you're on my side at least," he expressed before getting up from the table. "Sorry, Monique, I kind of lost my appetite." He put his tray away and left the area quickly.

Monique sighed. Unlike Kim, she knew where Ron's feelings were on a certain subject. _Girl, you're playing with fire! _She shook her head while finishing her juice.

Chemistry was next period but she'd had enough bad reactions for that day already…..


	3. Talk in the Treehouse

Chapter 3 [Two Weeks Later

Despite Rick's protestations to the contrary, things were definitely changing for Team Possible. Granted, he was a more than adequate third hand, holding his own against goons sent out by Drakken, Dementor not to mention Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas. As GJ had hoped, he stabilized things and provided some guidance on protocol to the teens.

In addition, however, Rick and Kim spent a _lot _of time together. They rode around town in his Lexus. They ate lunch outside and spent more time hanging out at coffee shops in Upperton than at Bueno Nacho with Ron and Rufus.

She was definitely smitten with Rick, giving him latitude and decision-making calls on missions.

Ron definitely noticed all of these things. His screw ups, while still fulfilling the sabotage quota, were bordering on the ridiculous (even by his own standards). On one mission, he pulled a couple of wires, thinking that he was shutting down Dementor's atomic destabilizer and blew the lab up instead.

GJ needed a day of concentrated clean up to deal with the potential environmental fallout on that caper.

On another front, did they know what a fallout their new agent was causing?

Or did anyone other than Ron really care?

[The Tree House

Ron sulked in the tree house, trying to deal with Kim and Rick's developing connection. Granted, he'd hung out with Felix and Monique who tried to keep his spirits up but no avail. Even Wade had ventured out of his room to do a Bueno Nacho meal with him. Despite all of this, he felt left out and cast adrift on life's ocean. He glanced at Rufus who studied him with concern in return. "Ever feel like there's a new loop formed and you aren't in it?"

Even though that hadn't happened to him, the mole rat could see what the sitch's effects on his human were. He just silently listened.

"Man's gotta have his place, you know," Ron continued rambling while pouring some tortilla chips into a large bowl. "Even if it's just for us." He sighed, recalling the whole Kim/Rick 'Jinx Fest' (or Farce). Seeing the two of them making the cutsie jokes and such made him feel so ill that he left another pizza for the others and abruptly left the table to head up there. _Creep horns in on the team and KP! Wish he'd go back under his rock and be done with it! _He opened the photo album and surveyed the pictographic progression of his friendship with Kim from pre-K to the present through her braces, his nightmare at Camp Wannaweep and the photos taken by the grateful people they'd helped over the last few years.

"I thought I'd mean more to her than this, Rufus, you know?" he sighed.

"Aww," his tiny friend reassured him, knowing how much pain his friend was in.

Ron stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth absently. Granted, his mother would kill him if she found out but he didn't really care at that point. He simply flipped through the album before stopping at the most recent photos of the Nakasumi standoff taken from the Denver paper that morning. Granted one had him and Kim together. The other however showed him in his classic boxer-sans-pants pose. _I am SO SICK of that crap! _He slammed the album shut and stewed in his juices.

He sat back and recalled Sensei's advice to him. _Stoppable San, you must learn to be more careful with your clothes. A snake that sheds its skin during battle is fated to lose more times than not. _

"No wonder everyone thinks I'm the stupid clown!" he groused. Then he heard a sound coming up the ladder. Grabbing the slingshot, he warned, "I have a weapon!"

"Ron, put the slingshot away already," Kim advised patiently while climbing the ladder and pulling herself through the entry hole into the tree house. "I had to rescue you the last time you used that, remember?"

"Oh sure. Bring _that _up," he retorted crossly while setting down the weapon on the table.

"Ron, what is with you?" she asked in exasperation. "You've had this big chip on your shoulder for like the last two weeks! Get your head in the game!"

"Get my…." He stared at her incredulously. "I'd say the same thing, KP! You've fallen all over this Rick guy since GJ assigned him to us. We are a team. You and me! Okay?" He pulled out the album and opened it back up.

She fished over the pictures, not getting his point. "Ron, this is all well and good. We're still a team and best friends. Rick isn't changing that for us."

"Are you kidding?" He jumped out off of the sofa. "HE'S CHANGED EVERYTHING!"

"Excuse me, Ron? I would think you'd be happy I met someone! Is there anything wrong with that?" she argued.

"You met _me twelve years ago!_" he snapped, slipping in his frustration.

"Ron, you're great to hang around with and all but…." She frowned and looked him over with sad eyes. "We can't be like that…." She picked the album up and considered it for another minute before shutting it and setting it back down on the end table. "This isn't Pre-K anymore. Time to grow up."

Rufus stared at her, not believing his ears.

The words cut Ron deeply. "Yeah, I guess."

Not understanding how bad the situation truly was getting, she continued on, "Anyhow, Rick and I are going for a walk. I wanted to check on you first and make sure you're okay. When you took off on us earlier, everyone was concerned. Hope you're feeling better. See you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure," he managed to answer, somehow keeping his feelings masked from her. "Enjoy the walk."

"Thanks," she expressed while climbing down the ladder again.

Ron clenched his teeth, feeling his anger and jealousy cascading across his consciousness. "Rick this! Rick that! Rick! Rick! RICK!" He headed for the exit hole.

Before he was left behind, Rufus skittered across the floor and managed to hop into the familiar pants pocket.

While Ron normally didn't like to snoop on other people, he needed to know what the sitch really was…..

[Sidewalk about fifty yards away

Rick waited patiently out by the street for Kim and Ron to have their discussion/talk/argument/whatever. While he had told himself in the beginning that he would keep his relationship with Kim professional, he couldn't help falling head over heels for her. He also recognized Ron's desire to be more than her best friend. _If he wanted that, why didn't he ask her? She says it's just that. She would know. Right? _ And then he winced, thinking how close Dr. Director had come to pulling him out of Middleton altogether. _At least I can stay here and I don't have to worry about the handler crap anymore!_

"Hi," Kim greeted while walking over.

"Hi yourself," he replied while seeing her heavy expression. "Ow. That didn't go well. You and Ron talked, right?"

"Yeah. It's no big," she dismissed his concern. "I told him what's going on between us won't affect my friendship with him."

"Actually it already has, Kim," he pointed out glumly.

Her eyes narrowed. "WHAT? He hasn't embarrassed you or anything at school, has he?"

Rick shook his head. "Actually Ron's been super cool about this. All things considered, Kim, he's a real friend to both of us." He bowed his head. "It isn't just him. Actually it's Dr. Director and GJ. She's pulled me as your handler."

"No! You can't leave now!" she protested. "You were so spanking on those missions!"

He shook his head. "I've become too emotionally attached to you." He smiled. "Not that it's a bad thing, mind you. However, to Dr. Director, she wants someone to be neutral. I made a deal with her. I withdrew myself as handler if she'd let me stay here and on the team. I don't want to leave now, Kim."

She smiled with relief. "I don't want you to go, Rick, either." She ran her hand across his right cheek and let her eyes shine softly in the moonlight.

"Glad to hear that." He took a deep breath. "So, Kim, given that I'm sticking around, I'm still going to need a date for the Prom. Wanna go with?"

She grinned. "YES!" She drew him close and planted a warm kiss on his mouth.

For the next two minutes, they kept this up being accentuated in the moonlight's gentle glow.

When they came up for air, he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Guess I'd better get myself a tux, huh?"

"Guess you'd better," she agreed.

He took her hand and they started back toward her house, feeling glad that everything had been resolved for the better.

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, Ron saw the whole thing from behind the bushes. His eyes watered sadly. "Should've seen _that one _coming!" He slumped to the ground and buried his face in his hands lest the world see his miserable tears.

"Sowwy," Rufus expressed sympathetically.

"Yeah I can count on you, Buddy," he sniffled while wiping his eyes off. "As if I'm going to find a date now with a week before the Prom?" He got up and glanced back toward the Possibles' house knowing that everyone would be happy for Kim and Rick. Then he headed back toward his own house. With his parents gone on another trip, he'd be able to sulk and deal with his pain in solitude which was fine with him.


	4. Sensei's Plan

Chapter 4 [A week later

Ron had figured that if he kept a brave face around school, he could glide by unnoticed. He kept up his routine, managed to exchange pleasantries with Kim and Rick and even do well in his schoolwork.

Just like a shark smelling blood in the water however, Bonnie kept on him, riding him about the happy couple.

The others in school laughed him more and more.

All Ron wanted to do was hide but he made himself keep going.

But this activity did not go unnoticed……

[Yamanuchi

Sensei set the phone down in his office and rubbed his aged forehead right above his bushy eyebrows. After the last conversation with the two American adventurers, he had the 'ninja alumni connection' watch them over in Middleton and elsewhere.

The reports from the field dismayed him greatly to say the least. _ Kim Possible ignored me. As such, Stoppable San is held up to ridicule by his peers through no fault of his own. _He closed his eyes and concentrated, allowing his telepathy to reach out beyond himself, the office and even the landed boundaries of the Japanese islands themselves toward the east.

His sometime student's pain slammed into him like a tidal wave, the despair threatening to overcome him. He forced the feelings back, recollecting his composure. _ Enough! _

Whatever happened, the heir to the Lotus Blade could not be surrendered to darkness and despair so callously. He walked outside to the courtyard and felt the breeze picking up ever so slightly.

The pain he felt had its reflection close by…that he had known for the past year. And, as always, despite the other's composure, it came through to him loudly and very, very clearly.

"It is time to deal with this," he noted to himself while heading for the central building. Winding through the hallways, he tracked the closer emotional trail to the school's _dojo_. Opening the door, he found Yori working out long after her classmates had retired for the evening. "Your movements gain grace and precision, Yori." 

Hearing his voice, she stopped on a dime and wheeled around to face him. "_Domo, Sensei." _She bowed upon facing him. "You honor me. Am I disturbing you?" 

While he wished she would get more rest at times, he said nothing, knowing that she channeled her emotions into the additional training sessions. "A gardener must constantly refine his plot if it is to be at its best. You make me proud. It is your very devotion that has earned you the right to go on a mission to America." 

"America? I see," she replied. "I shall leave immediately." 

He nodded. "Follow me." He led her back out into the courtyard. "Tell me. What do you see and feel?" 

She scanned the area and the skies above with her eyes and then other senses. As she did so, she noted the lightning strikes coming from miles to the east. She felt the wind howl suddenly, blowing her hair this way and that; its sudden frigid bite chilling her to the bone. "A storm rages to the east, Sensei. Whatever has happened, the balance has been upset." 

"Very astute, Yori," he complimented her again, "The balance skews toward the darkness. With it, all of our fortunes. The balance in America must be righted." 

That observation confused her. "With all due respect, how can I do so? Certainly our school has much better warriors for such a task." 

"Not with the necessary devotion and _bond of honor_," he disagreed while leading her into his office. "Look behind the partition. There you will find the answers you seek." 

She walked across the room, trying to figure out the hidden meaning to his words. As she peered behind the curtain, she saw a blue evening dress and a western pair of formal shoes. On the table beside them, a manila envelope sat waiting to be opened. "I do not understand. You said there would be weapons. I only see clothes, Master Sensei." 

"Not all wars are fought on the battlefield," he observed before continuing, "In two days, you will escort a man to an event Americans call a 'Prom'. The instructions and arrangements are in the manila envelope. Open it." He allowed a smile to crease his ancient features.

Despite maintaining her outer mask, she felt saddened by the fact that she would be sent to be with a man other than Ron. _ Still I must do my duty. _She opened the envelope but hesitated to pull out the contents.

"Have faith, Yori," he assured her. "Read and all will be revealed." 

She saw a boarding pass for a domestic flight. Seeing the destination, her eyes went wide. "Sensei, I…" 

"The look in your eyes and the lightening of your heart are all of the thanks I desire. You serve me and our school well, Yori. They are usually their own reward. However, I grant you the right to follow your heart and destiny. Even so, you will conduct yourself with honor." 

She bowed to him again before collecting the evening wear and the envelope. "I can do no less, Master Sensei. _Domo. _I will be ready by daybreak for my journey." 

"_Hai. _Make us all proud," he advised her before she left.

Somehow, she managed to keep her composure while heading back to her room. However, her dreams were filled with bliss for the first time in many nights.

She would have her chance at the balance….and make the most of it at that.


	5. Kim and Ron's PreProm Sitches

Chapter 5 [Prom night—Two days later

[Possible Household

Kim sat in front of her mirror looking over her face and hair one last time. She knew Rick would be there soon to pick her up. However, she wanted every detail to be in place for his sake.

Beside, she would savor making Bonnie eat her words about the "food chain". _Wait until she sees me with Rick! _She smiled with satisfaction at making her rival squirm.

"Kim! Rick's here!" her mother called.

_Here we go! _Kim smoothed her white evening dress and inspected herself in the mirror once again before taking her purse. She breathed in, composing herself for her grand descent down the front stairs. Much as a _donna_ might have in centuries past during the area's Spanish colonial era, the redheaded heroine descended the distance with grace.

Waiting for her there, her parents watched, soaking in the moment for posterity.

And at the bottom, Rick admired her for his part. Even in his finely crafted black tux with a red bowtie and cummerbund, he still felt overwhelmed. "You're amazing."

"So are you," she complimented dreamily. "Thanks for this."

"My pleasure," he replied while producing her corsage. "Can I put this on you?"

She held out her wrist. "Please." When he had done so, she blushed in spite of herself.

"Have time for a few pictures?" her father requested.

"Sure," Rick agreed as he and Kim posed for the shots.

As the camera recorded the moment for posterity over and over, Anne glanced over toward the wall and the pictures there sadly…particularly at the one of Kim and Ron. She felt her heart grow heavy knowing that a moment had been lost and might never be recovered again.

[Bueno Nacho

Not caring about the Prom if he couldn't go with Kim, Ron retreated along with Rufus to their sole remaining sanctuary—Bueno Nacho. He tromped toward the counter of the empty restaurant where Ned, the skinny manager awaited him. "Hey, Ned."

"Hey, Ron, thought you'd be at the Prom tonight. Are you okay?" Ned asked him, not wanting to see his best customer so depressed.

"Yeah. I'll get a Number 6 and grande size it," Ron requested while plunking the required money on the counter. "That'll cover it."

"Don't worry about it. Tonight's on me," Ned told him. "Sorry."

"Hey, she wants to be with the pretty boy. That's her business. The Ron-Man's got enough to do," Ron scoffed with false bravado. "Thanks though, Ned." He retreated toward the table around the corner so he could be alone with Rufus and his thoughts.

Meantime, a dark limo pulled up outside of the restaurant and parked.

In front, the driver glanced silently back toward the passenger in the back seat. "Is this the place, Miss?" 

"This is the right branch, as you Americans say, _Load San_?" Yori asked to the monitor.

Wade smiled and leaned back in his seat before taking a slurp from his soda. "He's in there all right."

"_Domo_, _Load-San, _for your assistance. I appreciate it," she expressed.

"For what you're doing for Ron, it's my pleasure. Make sure he enjoys tonight, okay?" the genius requested.

"I will do my best," she agreed before getting out of the car and eyeing the fast food joint warily. After traveling for thousands of miles, this wasn't exactly where she'd envisioned her friend being but she trusted in Sensei and Wade to triangulate Ron.

And she wasn't about to let him wallow in his sadness and loneliness any longer.

She entered the restaurant and glanced around the place. It seemed empty save for Ned who straightened the bendy straw display in the front. She smoothed her dress and headed for the counter.

Ned did a double take at the gorgeous Japanese woman approaching him. Composing himself, he asked her, "Hi, Welcome to Bueno Nacho! What can I get you?"

"Perhaps a glass of water and some information. Forgive me; I seek a friend. His name is Ron Stoppable," she requested.

"Ron? Yeah sure, he's here. He's around the corner there." Ned gave Yori a second look over. _What's he doing here when a babe like this is looking for him? _"Just a minute." He handed her a glass of water. "Here you go."

"_Domo_," she expressed with a smile before heading for the table.

_Whatever you've got in mind, I hope it cheers him up! _Ned went back to his work while straightening his glasses.

Meantime, Ron sulked at the corner booth, munching on chips. Occasionally, he would douse one in cheese and chili before crunching on it absently. Other than making sure that Rufus had his own nacho dip and cheese supply, he really didn't care to be disturbed.

_They're probably getting ready to boogie down. Probably don't care if I'm not there. _He bit hard on a chip—the sound echoing through his ears. _Kim's going to have the time of her life with Rick. Let 'em! I don't need them anyhow! _He put his face in his hands and frowned, feeling his eyes water.

Rufus smelt a familiar perfume. "Huh?" He looked up to see their friend smile and hold a finger to her lips to keep the secret.

She produced a handkerchief and held it in front of him. "A gift for you, _Stoppable San,_" she advised in Japanese.

He shook his head, not believing his ears. "Now I'm hearing things."

"UH UH!" Rufus insisted while yanking on his sleeve. "Look! Look!"

Ron sighed and followed his friend's intent. As he did, his jaw dropped, threatening to hit the floor as he beheld the ninja in front of himself.

In addition to the dress and shoes which Sensei had acquired for her, ninja stylists had fixed her hair in an elegant wave. Another alum had lent her a fine diamond necklace and a bracelet to make an impression. Her dark almond eyes sparkled in the lamplight at him.

"Oh, _Stoppable San, _you and your American style staring!" she giggled, teasing him.

"Y…Yori, what are you doing here?" he stammered anxiously.

"We heard about your troubles here. Naturally, we could not desert you in your hour of need. Sensei sent me to escort you to your…." She scratched her chin trying to remember what their teacher had called the dance.

"Prom?" he inquired incredulously.

"Ah yes! Thank you." She smiled pleasantly. "May I join you?"

"Do you even have to ask? Please!" he insisted. As she sat, he asked, "How did you know?"

"As I have said before…." She glanced around to make sure everyone else was out of earshot. "Yamanuchi has many eyes and ears. We watched you deal with your trial and pain with honor and dignity, _Stoppable San_. We are proud of you."

"And you? Is this just a duty or well….?" His eyes sparkled at her as well.

She blushed. "I do my duty to Sensei and the school." She drank from her water cup. "However, I am sorry to hear about you and Kim Possible."

"Yeah that. Hey, it's no big. Really. KP's got it bad for this other guy. Let her," he covered himself.

"_Stoppable San, _you do not have to use the American style bravado around me," she assured him while placing a gentle hand on his right shoulder. "Even now, you only prove yourself further to us all. If Kim Possible cannot see what she has given up, that is, as you Americans say, her loss. There are others who would like a chance to be with you." She bowed her head shyly as she said it.

"Really?" That thought did penetrate his personal fogbank. He considered her, recalling all of her cautious advances. "And there are those who'd be honored to be with you too." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Awww," Rufus chimed in, glad to feel the magic at the table.

"_Stoppable San, _you are such a tease!" she exclaimed, feeling embarrassed.

"Who's teasing? I'm not." He took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes. "You came all this way to be with me for my big day. Sensei knows how we feel. We can't fool him. Maybe we should stop fooling each other." He swallowed hard.

"_Hai." _She allowed the mask to fall away from her face allowing him to see the warmth she had for him there. "I have waited so long for this_, Stoppable San._" She leaned across the table and kissed him softly on the lips.

When she pulled back, he gasped for breath, not believing that she'd done him that favor…that he mattered. "You really feel that way?"

"As you Americans say, a picture is worth thousand words. Now, we must go. Our ninja friends can help get you ready. As for your outfit, we have help," she advised.

"Help?" As he asked, his Ronunicator went off. "Wade?"

"Hi, Ron. See that Yori caught up with you."

"You knew about this?" he asked.

Wade shrugged. "Your sensei tracked me down. In exchange for keeping a certain secret, he asked for my help. I guided Yori and her driver here from the airport. Oh and I hope you like a white tux." He smirked feeling very satisfied. "Some of my chat buddies think you'll knock their socks off. Promise me you'll let Rick and Kim have fun. If she doesn't mind me saying, you've got your own fun tonight."

"Oh yeah," Ron agreed. "Thanks, Wade."

"That smile makes it all worthwhile. See ya," the genius agreed before signing off.

"Come then, _Stoppable San_. We have just enough time to get your tuxedo and get over to Middleton High School before the dance starts," she urged, taking his hand in hers and shooting him another gentle smile.

After letting Rufus hop into his pants pocket, Ron readily followed his ninja companion out of the restaurant and toward the limo.

Less than a minute later, they drove off into the night, heading for Ron's makeover before the big event.


	6. The Prom

Chapter 6 [Middleton High—two hours later

Inside of the gymnasium, the party began shortly after 8:00. While already festive enough from the crepe paper streamers and multi-colored balloons hanging from the ceiling, the strobe lights and dance music added the finishing touch to the affair. Fresh off of their dinners out, the teens sat at their tables, soaking up for the moment.

Kim sat back in her chair, feeling on top of the world. She had the great guy on her arm. Wade, so far, had lived up to his word, laying off of the emergencies for one night. Dinner at Le Chez was simply sublime.

"Having fun?" Rick asked.

"Oh yeah," she agreed with a dreamy smile. "Wish they'd start the dance already."

"Give the DJ a couple of minutes to set up. Not everyone is as fast as you are," he teased.

"Girl's gotta think on her feet." She shrugged while sipping on a ginger ale.

He saw a certain unwelcome cheerleading rival sauntering toward them. "Speaking of which…."

"And the night started so well," she groused. "Hey, Bonnie."

"Hi, K. Some night huh? So where's the _Loser_?" Bonnie wondered sarcastically.

"Ron's somewhere. I was hoping he'd come tonight," Kim replied while trying to keep her temper.

"Bonnie, Ron is not a loser," Rick added through a sharp glare. "He's certainly shown more class than you _ever _will."

"Yeah, you, the _replacement, _can say that now. Whatever!" Bonnie scoffed while taking off.

"Wish she'd get a clue," he remarked tersely.

"Hope you don't mind what I said about Ron. I'd still like it if he could enjoy tonight with the rest of us," she explained.

"I know," he sighed. "I meant what I said about him too. I just wish he could've found someone for tonight."

"That's why I like you. You care about other people," she admired.

"If he does come, I'd be willing to let you two share a dance if that's okay?" he offered.

"Thanks. You have no idea how much I appreciate that," she expressed. Hearing the music start up, she stood up. "Shall we, Mr. Trouseau?"

"Thought you'd never ask," he replied as they joined their cohorts on the dance floor.

[Out in front

Ron fussed with his cuff links nervously as the limo pulled up in front of the school. After the dinner that Sensei had arranged for him and Yori, he wondered how he could make the night any better for her. _She came all this way to watch the circus. Great._

"Have confidence," she advised firmly. "You defeated Monkey Fist. I know you can do this, _Stoppable San._" She gently squeezed his hand for emphasis.

He nodded and straightened the blue bow tie at his throat. Then he closed his eyes in order to employ the very meditative techniques he'd learned on his exchange visit.

"Excellent," she complimented. "You see? You are already farther ahead than you think. Now come. Let's show the Americans how we ninja dance."

At that thought, he had to chuckle wryly. _Hope they never really see that. _He took her hand. "I…uh…hope you don't mind."

"I am delighted to hold your hand," she accepted while smiling warmly at him and letting the moonlight work its spell through her eyes.

As she said the words, his nerves vanished. "This way." He led her toward the door and into the school.

As they reached the closed gymnasium doors, they heard the music blaring from inside. Before they go any farther, they heard a throat clear. Turning, they found Mr. Barkin watching them expectantly.

"Kind of late, aren't you, Stoppable?" the principal asked tersely while raising an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah….Last minute change of plans, Mr. Barkin." Ron replied, feeling the butterflies all over again.

"Forgive us, sir. My flight arrived late," she apologized to cover for them.

"Flight?" Barkin inquired, not getting the connection at first.

"_Hai, Barkin-Sama,_" she explained. "My flight from Tokyo did not get into Middleton airport until two hours ago."

"Remember when I went on the exchange, you told me to be a cultural ambassador? I took your advice and made some real bondiggitty friends. Yori's one of them. Yori Matsumaru, this is Mr. Barkin, our high school's principal. Mr. B, Yori."

In spite of himself, the hulking ex-marine had to crack a smile. _He does surprise! _"You have your moments, Stoppable. Glad to hear you listen once in a while!" He bowed to her. "Welcome to America. Have a great time tonight. If there's anything you need, Miss Matsumaru, please ask."

"_Domo. _We shall," she agreed while returning the bow. "I am honored by your greeting. Rest assured; _Stoppable San _has done much to make us all proud."

"Glad to hear it." Barkin opened the door for them. "Nice job, Stoppable."

"Uh thanks, sir." Ron took a deep breath and led Yori inside to confront his classmates.

As the couple did so, Barkin cracked the door and watched. He could sense the scene about to unfold and he wasn't about to miss it.

[Gym Floor

The DJ ended one MP3 and watched the crowd slow down for a minute while awaiting the next number. "Time for something upbeat," he told the group. Just then, his cell phone vibrated. "What? Sorry, gang."

"Hey, shut off the phone!" someone yelled.

"Hey," the DJ answered.

"Is this the Middleton Prom?" an aged voice asked. "I wish to put in a request for a slow dance."

"Slow? Whoa, Dude."

"It is customary to do so, is it not?" the caller inquired knowingly. "I wish for them to have one special dance. Then you can go back to your fast beat. _Domo_." He told the DJ his request and hung up.

"Wow." He scanned his MP3 tracks for a special song and found it. "Long distance request, guys. Gimme a minute."

Kim arched her brow. "The phone goes off and now we have a long distance request?" She reached into her purse and grabbed her Kimmunicator.

"Chill, Kim. I'm sure it's okay," Rick assured her.

"Just checking," she told him before bringing up Wade's image. "Wade, did you call in a request?"

"Not me. I've been busy doing other things tonight," he declared almost smugly while putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair. "I might have an idea though."

"Wade, spill!" she demanded.

"Relax, Kim." He grinned while checking the GPS. "The answer's about to come through the door any second now. Point me that way. I want to see this!"

"Got it," Rick agreed while taking the device and pointing it at the door. As they opened, he smiled.

"Ron?" Kim queried in a mix of shock and relief. "How? I…."

"Hey, guys! Sorry we're late. My date's flight was delayed," Ron apologized for the group even as he maintained his composure and cool.

Needless to say, the room was staring incredulously at the newcomers. They couldn't believe that he actually looked _good_. And then, there was the question of Yori on his arm.

"Guys, get yourselves out here. Long distance dedication for you both."

"Shall we, _Stoppable San? _I am ready to cut some American-style rug as you might say," Yori suggested.

"Follow me," Ron agreed as he led her out onto the floor and they started their movements across the floor. As one, they glided with the rhythms and words of the song.

In a classy move, the other teens stayed at their tables and simply marveled at them. Ron had suffered enough. It was time for him to have his moment in the sun.

As the song ended, Ron and Yori forgot themselves for a minute and broke into an ear popping kiss which caused the entire room's eyes to bug out.

"I enjoyed that very much," she declared, smiling for his benefit.

"Yeah," he agreed almost dreamily. As they passed Bonnie and Brick Flagg, he ignored them, not wanting to give them any satisfaction at all.

"Nice, guys," Rick complimented. "You can join us if you'd like."

Seeing as every table was full, Yori sighed. She would've spared Ron any pain.

"It's okay, Yori," he assured her.

Once again, she felt warmed by the enormous heart in the man beside her. "Very well. We shall sit with them if that is what you wish."

"Awesome." He led her toward where Rick and Kim were sitting. "Thanks for the invite. Rick Trouseau, this is Yori Matsumaru, my good friend from Japan. Yori, Rick."

"It's a pleasure," Rick expressed while shaking Yori's hand.

"It is my honor to meet you," Yori replied courteously. "_Load San _mentioned you to me. I appreciate how considerate you've been of _Stoppable San's _feelings, _Trouseau San._"

"Please call me, Rick, Yori," he advised her. "Thank you though."

"You are most welcome," she agreed while Ron helped her into her seat. She turned to Kim who was sizing up her and the potential response as well. Recalling her date's example, the ninja bit back the caustic remark she had for her former rival. "Are you having fun, Kim Possible?"

"You bet," Kim concurred, managing a smile for her frequent sister-in-arms. "Please thank Sensei for doing this for Ron."

"He will appreciate that. _Domo._" Yori turned to Ron before continuing, "We could not allow _Stoppable San _to be alone tonight. As such, my heart is glad that I could be here tonight for him." Hearing the music start again, she requested, "I would like another dance, _Stoppable San, _if that is all right with you?"

As with her, he restrained the usual 'boo yeah' due to the night's special nature for them both. "You betcha." He got up and held out his hand for her.

She smiled at him while accepting it and following him back out onto the floor.

Kim shook her head and chuckled warmly to herself while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rick wondered with concern.

"Nothing's wrong. They've been drifting together since Ron's exchange trip last year. I admit that…well…I've been jealous of Yori for what she does for Ron. That's silly, I know," she admitted.

"Hey, you felt then the way Ron's been feeling for the past two weeks. No more about jealousy or anything that'll ruin the mood, okay?" He put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's just enjoy their moment with them."

"You betcha," she agreed while feeling happy for her best friend's good fortune.

Meantime, Ron and Yori moved in sync to another slow dance. Despite being in the midst of their peers, the couple paid them no mind. Rather, they only had eyes for each other and their own synergistic poetry on the floor.

She sighed and admitted, "I am sorry for my anger with Kim Possible earlier. I do not wish her any harm." She raised her head so he could see her eyes watering. "I was angry about your misfortune."

He nodded and quickly moved to deal with her feelings in that regard. "Yeah, I know. That's really cool that you care. I was angry too." Then he took a deep breath. "But look how things worked out." He motioned with his head toward the table. "They're together." Then he gazed affectionately at her. "And I have you for the moment at least."

She blushed, feeling almost naked by his deducing her feelings like that. "_Stoppable San, _you get too philosophical for your good."

"Hey why be mad? I've got what I want right here and right now," he assured her.

When he put it like _that_, she couldn't disagree. "Your compassion is inspiring. I am unworthy."

"Are you kidding?" He almost stopped the dance in amazement. "You have no idea how much you've helped me! Look at how great you've been with KP and Rick tonight. Please no more. Tonight, it's you and me. Agreed?"

"_Hai,_" she concurred, allowing him to draw her closely to him in their continuous slow motion on the floor. Maybe she would feel uneasy about this encounter under most circumstances.

However, in the arms of her love, she didn't care…..


	7. Patching Things Up

Chapter 7 [Three Hours Later

Sadly, the dance eventually came to an end. The DJ thanked the group and packed up his things. The students filtered out as well to take their dates home and move on with their weekend.

For once, Ron didn't have the urge to say a lot or be the center of attention. Instead of gibes, his classmates complimented him and Yori over and over again. He gazed warmly at his companion and marveled at her radiance again.

While she didn't approve of everything her American counterparts did, Yori's night had been everything she had dreamed it might be. "Did you enjoy yourself, _Stoppable San?_"

He really should've kept his composure but he couldn't help it. "Boo Yeah! After you found me, it was bondiggity awesome! _Domo, Yori._"

She blushed. "I am glad that I could make your night so special." She gazed into his eyes and allowed him to see her dreamy smile. For a long minute, she allowed the exchange to continue before continuing, "The driver will drop you off on the way back to my hotel. Is that workable to you?"

"Yeah. We wouldn't want anyone to think we weren't being honorable," he concurred, despite wanting to spend more time with her (and fighting off his hormones in the process).

"You couldn't be anything but that," she assured him as they walked over to where Kim and Rick waited for them. "Thank you again for letting us sit with you."

"No big," Kim declared. "Yori, once again, thanks for doing this for Ron."

"I was glad to do so. It was nice to spend time with you as well in a non-battle situation. It is good to see you and Rick so happy together. While I wish I could do so more often, I will do what I can for _Stoppable San_," Yori agreed, feeling more of Ron's compassion washing over herself.

As she said that, Ron scanned his surroundings. While he would always love Middleton, other than his role in Team Possible's missions, he really had no role there. Even when it came to the team, the role of saboteur/lucky klutz really seemed beneath him. With the mystical monkey power and the Lotus Blade, he could offer a great deal more on missions.

And now that Rick and Kim were comfortable around Yori, perhaps they could make the team a quartet…..

_Could my folks deal with me being over in Yamanuchi next year? _He regarded Yori again not to mention his respect for Sensei, Hirotaka and his ninja friends. _I have a duty…an obligation to be at my best! I can still help Kim and train to get better! _With that, he made up his mind, deciding to speak with Sensei as soon as he got home.

Rick turned to Yori. "Maybe I can arrange for GJ to fly you over here sometimes?"

The ninja shrugged, not quite declining the offer. "I appreciate that, Rick. I will speak to my teachers in that regard. Good night." She bowed to her friends before allowing Ron to lead her toward the waiting limo.

"Hard to believe she's a kick ass ninja, isn't it?" Kim supposed.

"Kind of like you," Rick assessed as the car drove off. "Come on; I should get you home before your Dad has a fit."

"Yeah, we don't want you falling down a black hole or anything," she agreed as they headed for the Lexus.


	8. Ron's Decision

Chapter 8 [Next Day—Stoppable Residence

Yori sat in the back of the limo, feeling thoroughly confused by what was going on. According to her original itinerary, she was to have flown back within the hour. Instead, she rode back toward Ron's house. _ What is going on? _

After the car parked at the house, she stayed composed enough to maintain a brisk yet controlled walk up the sidewalk to the door. She knocked on the door remembering the American custom of announcing oneself.

The door opened and Ron smiled at her. "Hey! Glad he caught you! Come on in."

"Not that I mind seeing you of course, _Stoppable San, _but what is going on?" she wondered. "Sensei said this was important."

"Ooh yeah it is," he agreed while leading her into the living room where Kim, Rick, Rufus and Wade sat waiting for them. "Can I get you something? I was brewing some green tea in the other room."

"_Domo, Stoppable San," _she agreed.

"Okay," he agreed while fixing the drink for her and bringing it out. "There ya go! Anyone else?" Not getting any takers, he took a seat.

"What's the sitch, Ron?" Kim inquired while sensing that a major bomb was about to drop.

"The sitch, KP, is that I'm a clown and a klutz. I really need to do better. Here, things are okay and the Ron-Man can ride the wave to graduation," Ron started. "But….."

"But what, Ron?" Wade asked.

"But well, Sensei and I both feel that I can continue my studies and better myself over in Japan. I still want to be part of the team, guys. I just feel I can do a lot more." He considered the people in the room with him. "Rick, you're a really awesome agent with the know how. Wade, you've got every awesome invention down pat. KP, I can't think of many other people I'd rather be with on a mission. I guess I'm sick of being the dead weight."

"Ron, cut it out!" Kim protested. "You are so NOT dead weight!"

"I quite agree, _Stoppable San. _ You are a hero and have proven that many times over," Yori agreed. "Do not be so hard on yourself."

"I can get better, Yori. That's why Sensei talked with my parents and got their okay this morning," he told her frankly.

"Uh, Ron, okay on what?" Rick asked as he started to smell the same fuse burning that Kim had earlier.

"I'm heading to Japan to study for the summer at least. More than likely, I'll be there for next year too. Mr. Barkin's agreed to let me do correspondence courses to finish everything. Apparently, there's some bondiggity conferencing stuff I can use for oral reports and stuff," Ron revealed. "I figured out a lot over the past month. Hey, I can keep my role on the team and have the other important stuff too."

"You wish to come back to the school?" Yori asked, trying not to maintain her composure.

"Sensei said that the other students agreed. It was up to you," he continued.

"YES! Of course!" Yori threw her arms around him, feeling truly excited by the news. "You will do us all proud." Seeing the wry smirks from the others in the room, she composed herself again. "I am glad of course. Meantime, Kim Possible, teaming up with you and Rick is important to _Stoppable San. _I would hope he could do that."

Rick and Kim exchanged knowing glances before she replied, "As if we'd go off on missions without him or you, Yori?"

"What?" the two ninja asked incredulously, not believing how Kim was so accepting of this.

"We talked about it after you left. Her Dad let me stay over as long as I slept on the couch," Rick explained. "Kim vouched for you, Yori. Well? How about it, you two? Keep the team going?"

"I can arrange rides for you both of course," Wade agreed.

"_Hai. _I would be willing if you would be, _Stoppable San,_" Yori tentatively consented.

"BOO YEAH!" Ron cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

For once, even the Ron-Meister could have it all……

Conclusion [A week later

[Possible Residence

Ron knocked on Kim's front door and waved as she opened it. "Hey, KP. It's time, you know."

"Yeah," she sighed sadly. "I wish you didn't have to go so far."

"I know," he agreed. "Just think what I'll be able to do for the team."

"You do plenty now but yeah…Rick explained what you're thinking. Sorry I didn't take you more seriously before," she apologized.

"Hey, no big, KP. Just think! We'll have twice as much firepower as before. Besides, it doesn't matter if I'm over there, Sensei's agreed to put Yamanuchi's support behind us as we need it. That's so cool!"

She had to admit it was a spanking deal all right. Still, she already missed him. "Just stay in touch, okay?" She hugged him.

"Hey, I've got my Ronunicator. I'll be beeping you so often you'll get sick of me." He grinned wryly. "But not like Norway."

They both laughed at that insight, recalling his ill fated (and thankfully aborted) move to the northern country.

Hearing the limo honk, he promised, "I'll write, okay? Hey, Rick's a cool guy. I'm looking forward to fighting more beside him. And this ain't good bye! Just see ya."

"Thanks for the reminder, Ron." She managed a smile and a wave as he got into the limo and was driven away.

_Good luck, Ron. _Kim sighed while heading back into the house. She definitely needed Monique and a shopping distraction to get her mind off of the widening void at the moment…..

[Yamanuchi _Dojo_—the next evening

Despite the fact that Sensei had excused the students from evening meditations and exercises, Yori worked out in the training area, working on her sparring skills as she always did. Especially after the inspiring trip to America, her free time dragged by. So she kept herself as busy as possible.

She heard the straw door slide open and then close again. "I will be done in a minute." 

"Don't mind us. We're admiring the show," Ron teased from where he leaned against the door.

"Hi!" Rufus cheered.

"_Stoppable San! Rufus San! _You are here," she cheered before regaining her composure and managing a courteous bow. "I am pleased to see you both."

"Yeah! Yeah!" the mole rat concurred.

"Couldn't wait to get here and start training," he noted.

"You know that Sensei has a rigorous training session planned in your honor, _Stoppable San,_" she warned him.

"Yeah well, the Ron Meister can handle it," he bragged just to get a laugh out of her.

She shook her head. "You and your American style bravado, _Stoppable San_! We will see how you feel afterwards." She smiled warmly at him, letting him know it wasn't a lecture.

"There was something else too," he told her while embracing her. "You're such a bondiggity kisser."

"I knew there was a reason you came, _Stoppable San_," she teased him back before taking his face in her hands and locking lips with his.

And in so doing, they started down another road…and did so together.

THE END?


End file.
